guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Meditation
Looks good either way. Lose an enchantment to fuel your assault, or if you have no enchantments (rare, and a dangerous situation), you gain health.193.61.111.50 I don't know, the 2 second cast time puts me off. I can't see doing that in the midst of a melee for 4 energy, and if you are out of enchants and need health, you're probably dying, which is not a good time to stand there casting for that long. Susceptible to interrupts as well. It seems like there are much better heals among the other Dervish skills, though admittedly, most of them count on you being enchanted. I'd use Signet of Piety instead. Even if you're not enchanted, it heals as much as this does, no energy cost, and half the cast time. Arshay Duskbrow 13:44, 27 September 2006 (CDT) It seems te me like it would be a decent skill if it recharged instantly when an enchantmen is removed.--Coloneh 17:15, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Yes please, then I can spam OoP, OoV, DF and goodness knows what else all day long ^^ — Skuld 07:57, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::I find it interesting that Dervishes can accomplish meditation and inner peace in a mere one second. Odd name for a skill. And the icon should be switched with Channeling imo. Entropy 20:24, 30 December 2006 (CST) Energy Gain The energy gain is wrong. I have 16 Mysticsm and it says for me +8 energy. They must have dulled it down a bit. This skill's description is outdated: Lose one Enchantment. If an Enchantment is removed in this way, you gain 4...9 Energy, otherwise you are healed for 20...104 Health. It is these days: If an Enchantment is removed in this way, you gain 3...7 Energy, otherwise you are healed for 20...104 Health. --mariano 10:19, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Why's this suck so much? =D-[[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:15, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Recharge time, if it were shorter, I'd consider using it as my primary heal on my forsaken dervish build. --Ckal Ktak 12:36, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::Congratulations. Recharge reduced to 8 secs. Seb2net 00:28, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::A great skill it pwns the junky self heals other profs get and it doubles as e-managment to. Just need to use your enchantments right.--Diddy Bow 20:44, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Umm... Ether Feast, Glyph of Resoration, and Shadow Refuge (and probably the others but I'm too lazy to check) are all comparable heal-wise and have the same cost/activation/recharge (albeit with different requirements). --Mafaraxas 09:07, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No one uses Glyph of Restoration though, and Shadow Refuge is for chumps. Ether Feast is nice though. 09:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Lol Hey Jamster, you and I both tried to do the exact same edit at the exact same time... Found that very amusing. (ya beat me by about 5 seconds) rofl Isk8 16:03, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I win >:) ---Jamster--- 16:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) And now its... Well, with this new buff, I think I've found a new self-heal for my derv. Now I just gotta figure out an enchantmentless build that might work somewhere. 12:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) related skill... natural healing? 16:32, 11 August 2009 (UTC)